


Housewarming

by AshenFaire



Category: Original Work
Genre: Masturbation, Solo, excessive cum, hyper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshenFaire/pseuds/AshenFaire
Summary: Jackie moves into a new place, and conducts a very special housewarming ritual
Kudos: 9





	Housewarming

Jacklyn sighed in relief and exhaustion as she got back into her apartment after throwing the boxes away. Finally, she was done. After three long, hard days, all of her boxes had been unpacked, her furniture situated, her decorations put up, and it was all finally  _ done. _ She put her hands on her hips and looked around the place, taking in how pristine everything looked. Jackie looked triumphant in the center of the room, clad in a knee length, polka-dotted dress, and with her hair in a ponytail, she was going for more of a ‘50’s housewife’ vibe today. It only made sense in her mind, considering she had been taking care of her new apartment all day. Jackie had dark brown hair that she liked to keep long, striking green eyes, and soft, gentle features. Her body had soft curves, not thin, but also not chubby, with just enough fat in the right places to give her a decent figure.

Jackie bit her lip as she gave her new, clean apartment another glance around. She swallowed as she felt much of the blood in her body  _ rush _ downward, cheeks reddening in turn. Shit… was she really about to do this? After all her hard work? She was about to  _ paint  _ the entire place?

With slightly trembling hands, she reached down to bunch up her dress, slowly dragging it up her soft thighs, revealing a stark contrast to her cutesy outfit. She was wearing a black thong that could more accurately be called a sling for the utterly massive amount of  _ meat _ stuffed into it. With balls the size of cantaloupes and a cock measuring almost three full feet when erect, it was downright impossible to hide it in a pair of pants, which was why she often wore dresses.

Jackie chewed her lip a little harder as she looked at the disgusting thing jutting out from below her navel, extending almost a full foot in front of her. She knew she was a little plain looking, but that almost made the monstrously sized breedpole hanging off of her crotch even more obscene. Hands shaking a little more now, she tentatively hooked a thumb into the top edge of her underwear, sealed tight against her groin due to how much her penis stretched the material. 

She peeled the thong off of her body, the dull sucking sound of a vacuum being unsealed was the first thing that greeted her as the air in her apartment and the rancid air trapped in her thong mixed, causing gentle puffs of steam to curl up from her now exposed crotch. Looking closer, in the shadow of her thong, she could see strings of gooey pre-cum being stretched between her groin and the flat surface. A spine-shivering, awe-filled moan slid past her lips at her first exposure to her own cock in several days.

“Ugh fuck…” Jackie groaned to herself as she eagerly slid her special-made underwear off her hips and down her legs. As she pulled them down and her hips supported less of the weight of her gargantuan nuts, she could feel their weight pulling on the sack. They were massive, heavy things that hung nearly to her knees in a long, pendulous sack; constantly audibly churning up more cum and puffing out more sweat-tinged, hazy  _ musk.  _ As Jackie rolled her thong down her legs, she took a slow, deep breath, filling her lungs with the rank scent. Her package had been totally untouched since the move, filling her tight thong with a soup of sweat and stink and precum, and as the light hit her cock and balls, they shimmered with a dewy layer of sweat.

“I’m so sorry for keeping you restrained for so long, I’ll fix it~” Mumbled Jackie as she gently wrapped her fingers around the fat shaft. Even with both hands in the same place, her cock was too thick to touch fingertips around it; she decided to put one near the head and one near the base, eager to please as much sensitive cockflesh as possible. With a gentle pump, one hand up and one down, she began her ‘sacred ritual.’ That was how Jackie saw it anyway, as a beautiful, private,  _ depraved _ ritual she conducted whenever she moved into a new place. Another shuddery moan oozed out of her as her hands slid across her shaft, slicked the sweat and generous pre. At just that simple touch, her cock  _ jumped  _ in her hands, visibly widening and lengthening, rapidly approaching the two foot mark just from her teasing foreplay.

She let out a steamy breath as her eyes fluttered closed, working her hands into a slow, steady rhythm around the shaft. It was a workout just to stroke the insanely huge cock, considering it weighed more than ten pounds, but she was all too happy to do so in return for all of the pleasure it gave her. Jackie opened her eyes, forcing herself to take in the sight of her monstrous fuckmeat. If her hands weren’t supporting it, it would droop nearly enough to rest on the front of her thighs from its own weight. It had veins to match its size crossing over the surface, disgustingly thick and dark to make it look even more obscene, as well as a doughy hood of foreskin that had already peeled off of her wide, red head. The foreskin pulled back a surprising amount, revealing a length of extra-sensitive pink flesh leading up to the flared head which bordered on resembling a horse’s more than a human’s with how wide it was compared to the shaft just underneath it. A generous flow of precum, larger than most people’s entire cumshot, drooled from a wide cockslit directly onto the floor, quickly creating a syrupy puddle underneath her. As the pre pooled underneath her, the scent eventually wafted up to her nose, filling her lungs and head with the stench of heavy, backed up  _ virility. _

“Fuck, no more waiting… it’s time to  _ baptize _ this place.” Jackie’s eyes were heavily lidded and unfocused, mouth hanging open and drooling down her chin, all of her energy dedicated to this one thing. The pace of her hands suddenly quickened, and her knees buckled as the overwhelming pleasure shot through her body like lightning. “Unf, fuck! Here it- mff, here it comessss…” Her head and eyes both rolled back as she stuck her tongue out in a depraved ahegao, her ostrich egg-sized nuts rising a full foot to nestle against her groin and dump their first bounty in days into her shaft. A  _ squelching _ sound filled the room as her cum shot out of her, jelly-thick, yellowed and fermented, to splatter across the far wall. Another rope followed quickly after, not quite as loud or forceful, and not quite hitting the wall, but covering her clean desk in just as much, if not more of the stuff. The room was immediately filled with an even stronger smell,  _ heavy _ with the scent of virility and breeding, the viscous goo begging to be dumped into a waiting womb or slurped up by an eager mouth.

But Jackie was content to waste her potent jizz, giving herself orgasm after orgasm, slowly moving through her new apartment and painting everything seemingly at random with a thick glaze. But to Jackie, it wasn’t wasteful or random. She was moving through the house in a pattern, filling every room up with her scent, her presence, so that she wouldn’t even be able to  _ exist _ in the space without constant huffing, touching, or seeing her own spunk.

Eventually, she made it to her bedroom after coating everything else, including her bed, and she was ready for her finale. A stupid, brainless grin spread across her face as she settled in front of a large mirror. This was her finale. After more than a dozen orgasms, she would look at herself and how depraved she looked, bask in how much her disgusting, monstrous cock  _ owned _ her, and give herself one final, toe-curling orgasm.

She sat down in front of the mirror, her pendulous nuts settling on the floor as she pointed her cock more ‘up’ than ‘out’ and nestling it between her modest b cups. She had no idea how long she had been doing this for, time totally lost to her in the haze of pleasure and cum and musk. She just stared at her reflection for a while, stared at her thick urethra running along the length of the underside of her cock, stared at how her massive penis dominated her silhouette. Then, she started  _ pumping.  _ She pumped her hands up and down, pumping and pumping and pumping, eager to drain the last of her backed up load out of her swollen balls.

She stared at her cock, and past that, at her own reflection, making lewd faces at herself as she dutifully milked her cock. She could feel the heavy building of another orgasm deep in her abdomen and in her nuts. She took one hand off her shaft, wrapping it around her sack, just above her balls to stave off her orgasm a little longer, she wanted it to be a  _ big  _ one. Jackie moaned and cried out as she held herself off from orgasm, never even slowing her stroking pace. She lost all sense of self other than her desperate pleasure, reveling in the building, aching  _ flood _ behind her tight grip.

Finally, she couldn’t take it anymore, and returned both hands to her cock to aid in the explosive orgasm overtaking her. Cum  _ erupted _ from her cock, splattering against the ceiling of her bedroom before dripping down onto her. Before it even could drip off of the ceiling though, she was spurting out an even larger load, soaking her mirror and drenching her own reflection in the slimy, virile substance.

\----

Jackie licked her lips at the memory as she walked up the steps to her apartment the next day. She was certain she had done something after that point but it was all just a hazy fog. Somehow the fact that she didn’t even remember what happened after that made it all the more alluring to her, really cementing that she had gone on a  _ bender _ with her cock the previous night.

What made her little practice even more taboo was that once she left the house, other than the lingering stench of sex, no one even knew she had the inhumanly large cock between her legs, much less knew that she liked soaking her apartment in cum. She couldn’t even smell herself throughout the day, such a light tinge of it on the air made no difference to her when she could shove her nose in a stinking puddle of cum in her kitchen.

A light shiver went down her spine as she pushed open the door to her apartment after a long day at work. As soon as the door was even cracked, she was assaulted with the harsh smell of spunk that had been left to sit for the whole day. Before she was even past the doorway, her cock was eagerly twitching to life in her dicksling, causing a bulge in her professional skirt.

“Mmff, settle down.” She cooed down at her own crotch as she stepped deeper into the house, spotting half-dry pools of cum that could more accurately be called piles. The sight of her own jizz coating  _ everything _ in her apartment and just a single whiff of the stench was enough to make her cave to her penis’s desires.

“Alright fine… I think I’ll hit all the places I didn’t yesterday.” As she stripped her clothes off, she knelt down to nearly stick her nose in one of the offending piles of partially coagulated cum, taking a long, deep whiff. She groaned as she let the breath out, wrapping her hands around her massive, demanding cock, and readying herself for another afternoon of  _ lovemaking~ _


End file.
